Windmill
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kincir angin itu akan bergerak saat angin meniupnya. Tapi bagaimanakah bila angin itu pergi dan tidak kembali? "Walaupun aku tidak terlihat, aku akan selalu ada untukmu..." AsuKure.Canon.One-Shot.inspired by 7th end.song of naruto shippuuden. mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Asuma n Kurenai

Genre : Hurt/Comfort? Angst? Tragedy?

A/N : inspired by the MV of Naruto Shippuden 7th ending song – Long Kiss Goodbye (vocal by : HalCali).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>WINDMILL<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kincir angin kecil berwarna kemerahan berputar pelan tertiup angin yang keluar dari bibir ranum seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang. Ditiupnya berulang kali kincir angin itu seolah ia hendak memutar balik waktu bersamaan dengan tiap putaran dari kincir. Air matanya terus mengalir, tanpa henti.

Pada akhirnya, wanita itu berhenti meniupkan udara ke kincir tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Kenapa…"

Hanya satu kata lirih yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Selanjutnya, wanita itu menunduk sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa memberat. Kincir yang berada di tangan kanannya ia genggam erat. Matanya terpejam dengan kuat dan wajahnya pun terasa menghangat.

Sekarang wanita itu sudah bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Tidak juga berhenti, air matanya…

**~Flashback~**

_"Yang benar saja, Asuma! Kau kira aku anak kecil, hah?" sembur wanita berambut hitam itu saat kekasihnya memberikannya sebuah kincir angin di saat kencan mereka yang entah ke berapa. Dan seolah menambah nilai minus dari hadiah tersebut, sang kekasih membeli kincir angin itu tepat di depan matanya, tanpa rencana, di sebuah pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan! "Harusnya kau membelikanku bunga!"_

_"Hei, hei," jawab kekasih wanita itu, "kincir angin ini lebih tahan lama dibandingkan bunga, tahu!"_

_"Bicara seperti itu di depan Ino dan ia akan menceramahimu habis-habisan," gerutu si wanita – yang meskipun terlihat kesal tetap saja menerima pemberian kekasihnya itu. "Jujur saja! Kau membelikanku kincir angin ini karena harganya lebih murah dibandingkan bunga kan?"_

_"Aaa…" jawab si pria itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum._

_"Dasar kau pelit!" cibir si wanita itu. Meskipun demikian, seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya yang tampak dewasa. Asuma, sang pria, hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang menurutnya tidak begitu konsisten itu. _

_"Apa kau senyum-senyum, heh?" ujar si wanita –Kurenai sambil melotot ke arah Asuma._

_"Tidak. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu alasanku sebenarnya membelikanmu kincir itu..."_

_Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya._

_"Karena warnanya mengingatkanku akan warna bola matamu!"_

_Kurenai membelalakkan matanya sebelum rona kemerahan mulai menghias wajahnya. "Sejak kapan kau belajar gombal, Asuma?"_

_Asuma terbahak. Kurenai pun melayangkan satu tinjuan perlahan ke arah perut kekasihnya itu. Asuma mengaduh pura-pura sebelum ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurenai. _

_"Ok, ok! Serius!" ujar Asuma sebelum Kurenai semakin liar dalam melayangkan pukulan main-mainnya. Kurenai menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Asuma. Matanya memandang penuh selidik pada laki-laki berjanggut perokok berat itu –walaupun hari itu Kurenai belum melihatnya merokok satu batang pun._

_"Lanjutkan!" perintah Kurenai pada sang pria yang mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. _

_"Kincir angin…" mulai Asuma, "adalah dirimu…"_

_Kurenai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit._

_"Dan aku… adalah angin…" ujar Asuma sedikit membungkuk sebelum meniup kincir angin yang tergenggam di tangan Kurenai. "Aku yang akan membuatmu berputar dan terus berputar..."_

_Kurenai tertegun di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar, ia kemudian menggenggam tangkai kincir angin yang sedang berputar itu dengan kedua tangannya, mendekati bagian dadanya._

_Asuma mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi Kurenai._

_"Membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu…"_

_"Asuma…"_

_"Walaupun…"_

_Asuma menghentikan kata-katanya dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurenai. Kurenai memejamkan matanya, menunggu kehangatan kekasihnya menyebar melalui satu ciuman itu. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman panjang. Jalanan sepi dengan latar belakang senja kemerahan menambah suasana romantis yang sudah tercipta bagi mereka. Pepohonan terdiam seolah tidak mau merusak moment berharga bagi sepasang kekasih itu._

_Berbeda hal-nya dengan sang angin. _

_Meskipun semilir, keberadaan sang angin sanggup memisahkan bibir keduanya. _

_Tapi tidak ada amarah yang terlihat di wajah keduanya saat sang angin mengacau dan mengganggu. Dua pasang mata itu justru menatap lembut pada kincir angin yang terus berputar semenjak sang angin membelainya. _

_Keduanya berpandangan._

_Kemudian tersenyum bahagia._

_Wanita itu tidak tahu. Tepatnya, ia belum tahu. _

_Belum tahu bahwa senyuman di wajah kekasihnya akan menjadi senyuman terakhir yang diingatnya._

_Dan kincir angin menjadi hal terakhir yang diterimanya._

_"Terus berputar dan berputar…_

_Membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu…_

_Walaupun…"_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_"Apa?"_

_Mata merah wanita itu terbelalak._

_"Gomen, Kurenai-Sensei," ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius. Pemuda itu kemudian hanya bisa menunduk. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menyampaikan berita memilukan yang tentunya akan sangat menggoncang wanita di hadapannya. _

_Kurenai merasa seluruh dunianya runtuh. Ia terjatuh di lututnya._

_Air mata pertama semenjak pria itu dipastikan telah pergi._

_Meninggalkannya… dan buah cinta mereka._

_Untuk selamanya._

_"Terus berputar dan berputar…_

_Membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu…_

_Walaupun…"_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Hanya makam tak bergerak dengan sebuah nama yang terukir di sana._

_Ini bukan mimpi._

_Semua adalah kenyataan._

_Semua orang sudah sejak lama pergi dari prosesi pemakaman dan meninggalkan area lapang tempat para Shinobi yang tewas dalam tugas itu beristirahat untuk selamanya._

_Tinggal dirinya yang mematung, menatap tak bernyawa pada nisan di depannya._

_Tes._

_Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mendesak untuk keluar._

_"…ma…"_

_Wanita itu bergerak cepat dan menghampiri batu nisan yang tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk batu nisan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras._

_"ASUMMMMAAAA!"_

_Teriakan memilukan hati akhirnya terbebaskan dari tenggorokannya setelah lama tercekat. _

_Tidak ada yang berubah._

_Nisan itu tetap bergeming._

_Sebanyak apapun air matanya yang tumpah, kekasih hatinya tidak akan pernah kembali hidup dan menentang kebijakan alam._

_Tidak akan pernah!_

_"Terus berputar dan berputar…_

_Membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu…_

_Walaupun…"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Wanita itu bagaikan boneka yang nyaris tidak bernyawa. Terduduk begitu saja dengan tubuh yang tampak lemah, tidak berdaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya benar-benar menyiratkan semangat hidupnya yang sudah padam. Dipandangnya kincir di dalam genggaman tangannya, kincir yang diam tak bergerak.

Mendadak, kilat amarah merasuk dalam sorot matanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup, Asuma? Angin yang membuatku berputar sudah pergi meninggalkanku!" teriak Kurenai sambil melemparkan kincir dalam genggaman tangannya. Kincir itu menabrak tembok sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Tangisan wanita itu semakin keras. Kedua tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ruang kamarnya yang bernuansa coklat kayu hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan keputusasaan dari wanita berpangkat Jounin tersebut. Sehangat-hangatnya mentari senja yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka, tetap saja angin-lah yang dicari wanita tersebut.

Angin yang dapat membuatnya berputar. Bergerak. Menghadapi hidupnya dalam aliran waktu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. Meskipun satu orang telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Dan angin itu pun datang. Menyibakkan gorden yang langsung berbunyi gemerisik. Wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah luar. Angin yang sama kemudian menggerakkan kincir angin yang terjatuh di lantai dekat berandanya hingga kincir itu berpindah sedikit demi sedikit.

Wanita itu memandang kosong pada kincir angin yang seolah bergerak mendekat padanya atas dorongan sang angin.

_"Kincir angin… adalah dirimu…"_

Perlahan, tangan putih wanita itu mulai bergerak, mengambil kincir angin yang kembali padanya.

_"Dan aku… adalah angin…"_

Dengan gerakan yang lemah, ia pun sedikit membetulkan sisi-sisi kincir angin yang sedikit berubah bentuk saat ia melemparnya hingga menabrak tembok.

_"Aku yang akan membuatmu berputar dan terus berputar..."_

Setelah selesai, ia hanya bisa terdiam memandang kincir angin yang sudah tampak seperti semula. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kincir angin kembali ia tarik dan ia letakkan begitu saja di atas pangkuannya.

_"Membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu…"_

Angin kembali berhembus. Rambut wanita itu terangkat sedikit bersamaan dengan gorden yang kembali menari-nari.

_"Walaupun…"_

Wanita itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

"_Aku tidak terlihat…. "_

Mata yang semula redup itu kini tampak terbelalak.

"_Aku akan tetap ada untukmu…"_

Dan kincir angin itu pun kembali berputar, tertiup oleh angin yang tak kasat mata.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>AN (again) :

Dasar author gilaaaaaa! DX

Belum beresin fic yang lain malah bikin fic yang baru. Huhuhu.. Gimana dong? Nggak bisa menahan diri waktu idenya muncul. Lagian cuma one-shot kok *ngeles*

Yak! Seperti yang udah disebutkan di atas, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu beserta MV 7th ending song Naruto Shippuuden. Uhhhh! Udah pada liat kan clip-nya yang menyentuh itu? Nggak mungkin belum, udah lama punya kok clip-nya. Cuma pas lagi ulang liat-liat lagi, je-jreng! Muncul deh si ide!

A~h! Sudahlah! Stop curcol gaje dan gak pentingnya!

Daripada saya yang banyak bicara, mendingan reader-tachi-san aja yang berbicara. Gimme ur opinions bout this fic a.k.a review, please?

I'll be waiting. :3

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
